Tales of Evolution
by HollyleafTD
Summary: A side story to TDPW, told by the POV of a Team Kalos member with the writing style, dialogue and actions changed. Each chapter will be a different person. Current: Raven Next: Gwen -I do not own Total drama or Pokemon no matter how much I want to-
1. Missing -POV: Cody -

Heh **heh! I knew this would come out sooner or later! I have had this idea ever since before I've been on Fanfiction but never wrote it. Maybe because it contains a little bit of spoilers of my first fic. Speaking of that must apologize about no update for it, I promise chapter two will be out soon and hopefully I will stop procrastinating. Anyways, on to this crazy thing!**

Everthing was pitch-black darkness. He could see nothing. Maybe because he was unconscious, but, even if he wasn't, he probably would not be able to see anyway.

Santalune Forest was dark at night. He always had gone through here every day on Pokemon X, but it was never this large. Or dark, for that matter. He had always been able to see on his game.

But this was not his game. This was real life; he had been brought here from a portal; only reason his team weren't with him was beacause he thought he saw Diancie, the Pokemon they were tasked to find, and ran off after it. He wished he hadn't, maybe he would not be out cold on the forest ground, next to a tree, which he ran into because he couldn't see anything; he would probably be spending the night in the Santalune Pokemon Center, getting ready to battle Viola and training his Eevee.

Suddenly something knocked against his face; he twitched, then he felt a wave of freezing cold wash over his head.

"Wake up!" a voice hissed in his ear. Another torrent of cold swept over him.

"Cody, wake up!" the voice growled again. Something hit him again, and he came to.

"Finally, Cody, you're awake!" the voice cheered, obviously happy he finally awakened. His whole body felt numb, save for some scrapes on him arm, which stung. He struggled to open his eyes (not like it mattered) , and barely managed out a sentence.

"H-how do... you know... my name?" he shivered. Whatever it was, it made him freezing cold. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, but it was a huge effort to shut them.

"Well, I'm a Psychic Pokemon, silly!" it replied. Cody was beginning to think he was dreaming. How else could he have understood what it said?

"It's only natural that I can tell," it went on. "Plus, shouldn't you know that already?"

He felt the cold wash over him again, and he was confused as to why this Pokemon was trying to give him hypothermia.

Again, he was hardly able to let words come out. "How was... I supposed... to?" In his mind, he flinched at how terrible it sounded.

He heard something scratching at the tree, and a grunt as the Pokemon heaved itself onto the branch. "I was sure all Pokemon would know." it replied.

This made him instantly forget how hard it would be to say something. "What are you... talking about?" He winced when a sharp pain went through his side.

"Seriously, even a Dark-type Pokemon should know a trivial fact like that! They may be dark, but they aren't stupid." it retorted, which made him wince again.

"That didn't... an...swer my question." He had a feeling it wasn't planning on it.

He heard it sigh. "I thought you were able to tell. Clearly you can't tell you're a Pokemon, at least."

He could tell one thing from this: it definitely was not planning on it. Seriously, just tell me.

But it wasn't finished. "You seem smart, as I can tell from reading your memories, so I don't see why you wouldn't know. Is there any chance that you really, truly, did not know?" Cody could tell it knew something he didn't.

He tried to speak; but no words came out. Instead, he nodded.

"Have you ever tried maybe looking in a puddle? It's not that dark out here." It paused for a minute. "You scratched your eyes, didn't you." He nodded, and it jumped down with a thud, and ran off. After a minute, he began to think it wasn't coming back, right at the same time he heard footsteps. It shoved something against his face. Cody guessed it a berry.

"Eat it." Something pressed against him again, and tried to do as told. Gradually it got easier the more he did so, until there was nothing left except seeds. He found it a lot easier to open his eyes; when he did, it looked light as noon. He could see the other Pokemon, which was an Espeon. He was confused.

The Espeon sensed his confusion, obviously. "I's called night vision, stupid. Next you're gonna wonder what a tree looks like. Anyways, I'd better get home. I was only out to look for someone, whom I didn't find."

The last sentence made him think of someone. "What was their name?"

She paused. "Raven. She only comes out at night, and I've always wondered what she does in the daytime. She didn't come yesterday, so I was sent to look for her when I found you unconscious next to this tree. I waited an hour for you to wake up." She gave an annoyed look.

He remembered what Raven had told him. "I think I know where to find her."

She instantly lit up. "Where?" she cheered.

He realized it had been at least a day since he last saw his teammates, so he guessed they were still at the Gym. "It's not too far," he answered. "If we go through the forest-" he paused,"then we come out on the other side."

She smiled and ran off. He tried to follow, but after a single step he stumbled and fell flat on his face. It took Cody a minute to manage to get back up, but when he did he ran off after the Espeon. He fell a few more times, but eventually he caught up and led the way to Santalune City (while tripping a few more times).

Pretty soon he ended up on a tree (he saw Gwen, and he went in the tree due to the Espeon's quick thinking). After a while, though, the trees cleared up, and he could see Santalune City pretty clearly.

He couldn't find a way to get down into the city without being seen, until the Espeon (whose name he found out was India) dragged him across the tree and into another. She finally put him down, and then Cody noticed a path (in the trees, of course) leading from the forest and into the city.

"Why are we in the trees again?" he asked.

She snorted. "So we won't be caught." At that moment, the branches under her gave way and she fell into the middle of the city. Cody jumped (more like stumbled) down after her.

India landed nimbly on her paws, while Cody ended up on his face (again). His scratches from earlier stung worse, telling him he opened them up.

"I told you, Cody isn't coming back!" He heard Noah yell.

"Seriously, just shut up and stop ruining other people's lives for once!" Sky shouted back at him. "Maybe he is coming back. Maybe he's still lost in the forest somewhere."

"Sky's right! And if he is, as much as I'd like to, we can't go back for Cody. We have a week to get this Gym badge, and we need to get it. Also, he has Eevee to help him. I doubt he's not okay." Raven's voice sounded from a few feet away.

India was watching the conversation with pure horror. Clearly she had realized what Raven actually did when she wasn't with India. Then her gaze turned to Cody, as if meaning danger.

From under the bush, he could see Izzy and Noah pointing at him.

"Seriously, guys, look!" Noah shouted. Everyone gave him sarcastic glances. "I'm serious! Just look!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and did so. Raven glanced as well.

"What? That's not possible! Umbreon can't be legitimately found in the wild!" Raven yelled, pointing at Cody. He knew it was him she meant.

"This isn't the game, know-it-all." Noah deadpanned.

"Who are you calling know-it-all, jerk!" Raven retorted, green eyes flashing.

"Guys, break it up!" Gwen pushed her way between them. "What are we gonna do about them?" she asked, pointing to Cody and then India.

"Depends. Maybe we should battle them for experience. That should help." Raven added, sending out her Arcanine and Ninetales.

"Should we? Maybe we should let them do their own thing." Sky replied.

Before he knew what he was doing, Cody squeezed out from under the bush he was hiding in and walked slowly up to Raven. Ninetales reached out to look at him, and Arcanine barked happily, obviously recognizing him.

"Jessie, that's enough." she scolded. Jessie whined and Ninetales looked at her in an odd way, the way she did every time she saw Cody.

"Flame, there's no way that's Cody." She scolded again. Scott and Noah looked at her funny as well.

"I taught my Pokemon how to communicate, sort of. Whenever they see someone, they look at me in a way specific for that person. Flame was telling me that was Cody. Of course, it isn't, but they don't normally mess up." Raven explained. "Anyway, tonight I'll go look for him." She glanced at the sun, which was almost at the top of the sky.

Gwen sent out her Noibat, and Noah his Fennekin. "So are we going to battle them?" Noah pleaded.

Raven facepalmed and gave in. "The Umbreon doesn't look as strong," she began as the comment made him wince," so fight the Espeon first."

Instinctively Cody thrust his way in front of India's bush. Fennekin growled and took a step towards him, but stopped when it realized who it was. Fennekin tore at Noah's shirt sleeve.

Raven watched this with great interest. "All the Pokemon seem to agree. Why else would Flame tell me it's Cody, and Fennekin protest against fighting?" she said, watching the fire fox munch on the piece of fabric he tore off of Noah's sleeve. "There must be more to this." she continued, running off.

Gwen sighed. "Why does she always run away in a random direction? Soon it will be her that's missing, not Cody." She must have seen him wince, because she turned to him and kept talking. " Meanwhile, we should take you with us." Gwen continued, lifting him off the ground.

He wanted to protest, but instead he let Gwen pick him up, which made him want to sleep.

"No! Stop! Don't take him!" He heard India's futile protests, knowing Gwen didn't know what the heck she was saying, though the Espeon obviously didn't.

Gwen looked at the Espeon for a minute, but since she didn't understand, kept Cody in her arms, and didn't move.

"Gwen, come on!" Sky yelled. Scarlett impatiently whipped her hair. Gwen took a step forward, but her gaze remained on India. Sky scowled and picked up the Espeon, which yelled angrily and flashed her claws in all directions. Sky flinched when the claws hit her.

After a minute, India calmed down, and Sky and Gwen followed the rest of the team.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" India asked

"Maybe to their room in the Pokemon Center." he answered. India looked confused, but said nothing more. Cody forgot she didn't know what that was.

"Will we be able to get back?" she looked worried. He could tell she really wanted back in the forest.

"Trust me, they won't kill you. Except maybe Scarlett." He looked at the brainiac.

India flinched, but calmed down. Gwen stopped for a second, which caused Noah to scowl at her. She kept moving, but was obviously angry at Noah.

Soon they arrived at the Pokemon Center. Sky opened the door, and they went inside, and turned to the far left. Many doors were on either side, but they kept going to the very end. They went inside the very last door. Gwen and Sky finally put them down, and India looked as if she were about to faint with relief.

She then took this opportunity to take over the couch and sleep. Cody was pretty sure that didn't end well, but he was too busy sleeping himself to notice (I mean, he most likely didn't sleep for days, wouldn't you?).

**Holy crap this was long! This took 12 hours total to write! Anyways, I am a bit disappointed about how it came out. This seems more like my POV, not Cody's. However, I still think it's good, and probably way too long. So I've seen a lot of people do this, so I will myself:**

**Cody: If you R&R I will give you one piece of candy!**

**OMG guys he's giving away candy! That practically means you have to!**

**Cody: *runs around in a sugar rush***

** R&R. Before he explodes from too much candy. **


	2. Elimination Ceremony -POV: Raven -

**Chapter two! Yeah! Also, this was oringinally only going to be about Cody, but not anymore. Anyways, this is Raven's POV so get some bacon and enjoy!**

Raven woke up to the sound of Noah yelling at Sky about making him train the Pokemon.

"I'm not doing it!"

"Your Pokemon, your job! It's not my job to train your Fennekin, it's my job to train my Eevee!"

Noah scowled, took the Pokeball, and walked outside the room.

Good riddance, she thought. Noah's attitude needed to get lost. Watching Sky cool off, she looked around the spacious room, seeing Scarlett brushing her hair, Cody still snoozing on the ottoman, and Scott just sitting around looking at Chespin's Pokeball.

Raven's thoughts drifted back to Cody. While she had pointed out there was no chance the Umbreon was Cody, she knew it was true the whole time. Raven had thought this wouldn't have any effects on their relationship, knowing she'd still have a crush on him but she wondered how her team would react if she told the truth. She was used to concealing the truth for the good of others, as she hadn't told anyone about Holly's crush on Noah. Personally, though, she knew no reason as to why the eleven-year-old would have any feelings toward the cynical schemer.

She then wondered what would happen at the elimination ceremony. Cody would bably be eliminated due to not earning the Bug Badge, but Raven knew of a way to fix that. She knew maybe simply asking might help, along with of course giving a reason. It was risky but worth a shot.

Cody, still sleeping, was snoring loudly. She thought it might be best to bring him, but just one problem: this was a Bug-type Gym, and he was deathly allergic to a few types of bugs (and goat saliva) . However, this did not include Bug Pokemon, most likely. She thought it would be best to try and fit him in her backpack, however stupid it might look.

She tried, and he fit. She left a little unzipped so he could breathe, and noticed he stopped snoring and was wriggling around in there. She sent out Flame and Beadier, and headed to the gym giving her team little notice of where she was going. Scarlett watched her walk out the door, then went back to her hair.

It wasn't that far of a walk from the Pokemon center to the Gym. She made it in less than half an hour, and walked across the maze without battling, for she knew a secret path. Eventually she made her way to Viola, and challenged her to a battle.

Viola sent out her Surskit, while Raven carefully looked through her bag trying not to disturb Cody, who was still asleep, until she finally found Demon, her Liepard.

"Demon, use Night Slash!" she commanded. The Liepard understood and aimed a careful blow at the opposing Pokemon.

"Counterattack with Quick Attack!" The water bug tackled Demon while surrounded in bright white light (lol).

Demon looked hardly fazed from the attack, then shook her pelt. Raven could feel Cody moving around in her backpack, as if the noise was too much for him and staying asleep was a struggle.

"Thief!" she shouted. Demon struck the Surskit while taking its Oran Berry and promptly eating it.

Viola looked like she was about to instruct another attack, but Surskit was obviously fainted. Instead, she took out its all and softly told it to return. Then, she sent out Vivillion and told it to use Infestation.

Demon was quite hurt by this attack, she was shivering. It sent a chill up Raven's spine but she forced herself to keeo battling. For Cody, she told herself. "Demon, use Gunk Shot."

Most Liepard cannot learn Gunk shot, however, in , Unova, where Demon had originally been caught, there is a Move Tutor who will teach it. Raven had promptly done this, however it was very expensive.

The Liepard opened her mouth, and bursts of purple shot out of it. Each one hit the Vivillion, injuring and poisoning it but not fainting it. Cody moved around some more. Raven could tell he was on the brink of waking up.

The Vivillion was about to make a move, but it shuddered and fainted. Demon purred and Raven gave her some pats on the head before putting her back in the Pokeball.

Viola handed her the Bug badge. Before she left she asked. It took a minute to persuade her, but eventually she got a second badge for Cody.

At this point he had woken up, and Raven could tell he was not happy about being stuck in the backpack. She ignored his protests until she got back to their room, noticing Scarlett had just finished her hair.

Immediately Noah came up to her. "Where the heck have you been?" he demanded.

"Getting a badge for Cody. So he doesn't get eliminated." she replied coolly. Cody moved around a lot more. Raven had forgotten he was in there, so she unzipped it and he scrambled out.

"You realize the rest of us don't have badges." he retorted.

"And you can still get them." Noah backed off, still muttering.

She sighed and took her shoes off. Cody came up to her and was still obviously mad. "Look, I got you a badge, you should be thankful!" she yelled. He backed off, but still looked angry.

She lay down on the couch, moving over a very unhappy India. Not wanting to do any more today, she tried to take a nap.

When Raven woke up, the sun was starting to set. All of a sudden Noah entered the room, trying to get the badge in the case. Cody was trying to pull his Eevee's Pokeball out of his bag, with little results. She knew it would be a terrible idea to try to help him, so she left him alone. Eventually he got it, but dropped it and was visually upset.

A minute later, Scott walked into the room, as if he was getting a badge too. Raven saw he did, but he couldn't get it into the case. It wasn't so hard for Raven.

Scarlett had just finished getting ready, and she took out her two Pokemon, Froakie and a Pansear she had caught in the forest, because it could breathe fire. Raven was sure she was going to get a badge as well.

Cody had managed to drag the Pokeball onto the couch, and looked up at her expectantly. Eventually she gave in, and went outside to train the Eevee. It looked at her confused, but then realized what was happening.

"Try to break the boulder." she instructed, pointing to a large rock. It charged a tackle, then hit the rock.

There was barely a crack in the rock. "Come on Eevee, you can do it." She wasn't so sure. Eevee tackled the rock again, and the crack got bigger.

Eevee tried it multiple times, but the rock still wasn't broken. Then, Eevee tackled the rock, but it was much stronger this time. Raven realized it had learned Take Down. She stared at the shattered rock.

She took Eevee back inside, but left it out of the Pokeball. It walked around, looking at things, before heading expectantly to Cody, who was asleep. It poked him, but instead of waking up he mumbled and moved around.

"Is he always like that?" she asked, not knowing who she was talking to.

Noah looked up from his book a minute and answered, "Yes, so it would be best to leave him alone."

Raven decided it was the best idea, but Eevee still wasn't listening. It poked him again, and got the same reaction.

"Eevee, stop it." she ordered. Yet it still didn't listen. It prodded him again, until eventually he woke up and kicked out at Eevee. Not until then it stopped.

There wasn't much left to do, except wait for the elimination ceremony, which was tomorrow. Team Kalos would have its full team, due to everyone having a badge. At moment Scarlett returned, interrupting her thoughts. She got the badge into the case easily, while somehow Noah and Scott could not.

She fell asleep easily that night, knowing there was no way the team could lose.

When she woke up, there was a portal in the room. She wasn't sure how they were going to get there before, but her question was answered.

Her teammates weren't so sure, as they were trying to figure out why there was a portal. Without thinking, Raven jumped into it, which made her teammates, (and Cody) go after her.

"Finally! Team Kalos! What took you guys so long?" Holly shouted, fixing the late team a glare. Raven could see all the other teams staring and it sent a chill down her spine.

"Well, well, it looks like someone has decided to be truant." Jaye sneered. "Where is Cody?"

"It's a long story." Raven answered, while Izzy ran into the wall.

"I have time." Holly flipped her long brown hair. "Tell me. Tell everyone."

"Um..." She looked around nervously. She saw Sierra fixing a crazy stalker look, which creeped her out. Obviously Cody noticed it, because he ran behind Sky, who was in the back.

Her sister was listening intently, waiting for her to start talking. Finally Raven gave in and told everyone.

Ruby was obviously a bit confused. Jaye was about to burst out laughing. Holly's expression was unreadable.

"There is no way that happened." Jaye giggled. Holly punched her in the shoulder.

"Nothing is impossible. The word itself says, 'I'm possible'." she said.

"I didn't even get it." Ruby interrupted.

"Whatever. It still couldn't have happened." Jaye snarked.

"Skeptic." Holly punched her again. She took her glasses off and cleaned them. "Look, Raven, it'd be great if I could just ignore this whole thing. But I can't. Today is the deadline. He has to go home, because he has no badge." She took a red marker, and a piece of paper. Raven could see it had the name of every contestant, including her.

"Actually, you're wrong. He does." She pulled her team's badges out from her pocket. "Count them. There are eight."

It took Holly less than a second to do so. "I guess you're right. But we need to check the other teams. Everyone, turn in your badge cases." Raven watched as everyone did so.

Holly counted up the badges. "Well," she continued, "it looks like some people are going home. Eliminated, we have B, Alejandro, Max, and Sierra. Jaye, prepare the catapult!"

Jaye and her Kirlia dragged the catapult next to the portal leading to the real world. Holly told them to get in the catapult. At first they didn't, but did when she brought out the missile launcher. Right before she was catapulted away, Sierra shouted, "For Cody!" Everyone on Team Kalos rolled their eyes.

**I think this one was even longer! Took about 7 hours. Alright. Our current review goal is one. Also we have a new sign-off host! She will be on here when she feels like it. Today she told me she wants to, so:**

**Cody: Okay, it's over. Can I have some candy?**

**No.**

**Cody: WHYYYY**

**Red: Cause you might explode!**

**Cody: *cries* **

_**Later**_

***There is a hole where he was crying***

**Ummm... I think Umbreon tears are made of acid...**

**Red: You think?!**


	3. The cookie -POV: Gwen-

**I hate homework. That is all I have to say. Homework sucks. Wait one more thing. I am trying to make it so that this is interesting, so I thought that maybe making sure they always have some sort of issue was the way to do it. There is a very, very, very creepy (and cliché) part in here. Beware the cliché-ness. **

The last rays of moonlight swept into the room when Gwen woke up. She noticed then that she had been sleeping on someone's bag all night.

Sitting up, and throwing the bag off the couch (which was where she was sleeping) she noticed Cody was missing. Again.

Sighing, she stood up and looked over to where Raven was singing while dancing, and Noah was sitting close by, his eyes glued to where Raven was dancing.

It was hard to stifle a laugh but as she watched Raven took one glance at Noah and blushed. This snapped him out of it and he blushed as well.

Suddenly, the same portal from two days before appeared in the room. Gwen saw Raven, Noah, Sky, and Scarlett, run into it, followed by Scott and Izzy. Then, Cody (normal this time) followed them, and then she went in it as well.

Holly looked even more impatient than last time, with a look on her face that sent a chill up her spine.

"Team Kalos," she said, her voice as cold as absolute zero. "It's about time you showed up."

"And it seems your _member _has finally decided to show up." Jaye hissed, obviously having a hard time staying calm. She flashed a cold gaze at Cody, who was obviously confused as to what she was talking about.

"Well, why are we even here? It's too early for an elimination ceremony." Raven called out, not fazed at all by the icy comments.

"Because we are having a challenge week. Every day there will be a challenge based on some from a certain season with an elimination ceremony for the losing team also based on that season. Today we are doing season one." Holly replied with the same amount of confidence, but temperature not yet rising.

"We are doing a challenge like Phobia Factor." Jaye added, her voice still lackadaisical.

Suddenly, the lights went off and the room was pitch black. There was a screech, followed by a ripping noise, then something metal cracking, and another ripping noise. Someone screamed again, and the lights came back on.

Raven's cosplay was slightly ripped with a V-shape in one of the ears and she had a slightly embarrassed look, Cody was staring down at a broken blue 3ds with tears in his eyes, and Noah was looking at his book, with all the pages ripped out of it. But then another scream was heard.

"Who took my cookie?!" Holly yelled extremely loudly. Gwen covered her ears as she went on.

"All of you… are eliminated… until we find out who took my cookie!" she shouted, pulling out a metal baseball bat.

"What's her problem?" Sky whispered in Raven's ear.

"She goes crazy if someone eats her cookie." Raven replied, just loud enough for Gwen to hear.

"Holly, Holly, really, calm down." Ruby said confidently, though the look on her face told everyone how nervous she was.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How do you expect me to calm down?! Someone took my cookie!" Holly yelled back at her.

Jaye turned to the teams. "Guys, new challenge! Do whatever you can to find out who took the cookie!" she told everyone.

All the other teams ran off, but Gwen's team stayed put.

"Guys, we need to trick all the other teams into giving us their fingerprints, and match them to the plate over there. I mean, to take the cookie, they had to have touched the plate, right?" Raven suggested.

Gwen could have sworn Cody looked a bit guilty, but he nodded like the rest of the team.

Raven ran up and took the plate, and took some tape and paper towels. She taped the paper towels all over the doors, just before every member of the other teams touched a certain part of the paper towels.

"All we need is something to inspect each fingerprint. But first, in case it was someone from our team, touch it." They all did so, and as they did Jaye pointed to a microscope next to a wall. 

Scarlett slid the plate under it, and the whole team looked at it. Gwen heard Cody gulp, but decided to ignore it.

Then Raven put the paper towel under it, and looked at them. Then she pointed to one on the screen of the microscope. "That," she noted, "is the fingerprint of whoever did it."

Then without missing a beat, she took out her Arcanine, Jessie, who then sniffed the plate and the fingerprint on the towel, and looked at Cody, who then backed away a few steps.

The whole team glared at him, including even Noah and Izzy. Raven crossed her arms, and motioned for her team to follow.

"We found out who did it!" Sky told the hosts.

"Who?" Jaye asked quickly. She looked around nervously. Doing the same, Gwen noticed that Holly was chasing Ezekiel with the metal bat.

"Cody." Raven replied.

Jaye eyed her carefully. "And you know how?"

Raven crossed her arms again. "We tricked the other teams into giving us their fingerprints, then I had the team give their fingerprints, and matched them. Then I had Jessie have a look at them as well, and she thought it was him."

Cody sighed. "Yes, I did it. I didn't do anything else though. I noticed she had the cookie, and when someone turned the lights off I saw the perfect chance to take it."

Raven lightly slapped her cheek a few times. "Then who did everything else? Are we able to do the same to find out?"

Jaye laughed. "Who broke the stuff? Oh, that was Holly. It's not a good idea to let her get mad. She broke her own 3ds because she got mad."

Raven took off the cosplay and mumbled angrily. Cody looked at his broken ds again. Noah just stared ahead.

"But it might be a good idea to let her know first." Jaye added. "HOLLY GET YOUR BUTT OTHER HERE!"

Holly listened, but thrust a fist at Jaye. She blocked it (barely) and told her who took the cookie. She looked at Cody, and did the you're-dead hand signal.

She was calmer, though, and called all the teams to come back.

"Well, since that's over, it would be a good idea to start the challenges. Team Kanto and Johto, Jaye will take you to your challenge room. Team Hoenn and Sinnoh, follow me. Team Unova and Kalos, Ruby will take you." Holly sighed, obviously unhappy about the loss of the cookie.

Ruby cleared her throat and motioned for the two teams to follow her. She led them past a dark hallway, with a few doors. She turned to the right, past another hallway, and at the third hallway, she stopped at the second door on the right.

In it, there was a few more doors. She told Cody to follow and led him into one Gwen could make out what she was saying.

"You're going to diffuse this time bomb. You have five minutes." Ruby told him.

"Where are my instructions?" He asked, his voice a bit frantic.

"There are none." she answered deviously.

He screamed in reply. Ruby came back out of the room, and had Samey/Sammy and Sky follow. Gwen could hear them as well.

"You guys are going to be in a room with these snakes for five minutes."

Samey/Sammy screamed loudly. Ruby returned from the room and took Courtney and Shawn into another.

"Jump into the tub of green jelly." she ordered. Courtney screamed as a response.

"It looks like zombie juice!" Shawn yelled, obviously as scared as Courtney was.

There were two splat noises, and Ruby came back with green jelly on her face. She pulled it off and ate it. "The rest of you are going to have to wait until later." she told everyone.

Gwen sighed with relief. She didn't want to be buried alive right now, or ever. It was going to happen, but she was glad it wasn't now. "Just go back to your region."

Before anyone could even breathe, an explosion sounded from in one of the rooms. The Cody stepped out, charred.

Ruby was obviously enjoying it, because she was trying not to laugh. Raven looked surprised.

"Two-in-one." Ruby sneered with a devilish grin. Cody gave Raven a slight smile, but flinched due to the burns.

**Hmmmm. Not as long as I hoped, but still pretty good. Anyway, here's a word from our hosts.**

**Well, we got the hole, fixed, now what…**

**Cody: Wait, what? O.O**

**Ummm… Cody? *waves hand in front of his face* Cody? Are you okay? If you answer I will give you candy.**

**Cody: O.O**

**Oh. No. HE'S FROZEN SOMEONE HELP!  
><strong> 

**Jaye: That movie has an all-new meaning.**


End file.
